This invention relates to improved monomeric and polymeric compositions derived from cyclobutarenes and the processes for preparing them.
Polymeric compositions derived from biscyclobutarene monomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763. They are prepared by subjecting biscyclobutarene monomers to temperatures sufficient to polymerize the monomers. These compositions exhibit excellent thermal stability at high temperatures, good chemical resistance to most industrial solvents, and low solubility in water. These properties are highly desirable for applications in the electronics and aerospace industries, as well as for any other application where thermoset resins exhibiting outstanding physical and mechanical properties are required.
Thermoset resins are monomeric and polymeric compositions which can solidify irreversibly upon heating. They are useful in many engineering applications. For example, they are useful as coatings, structural laminates, adhesives, films, and composites. Typical thermoset resins exhibiting properties which encourage their use as engineering materials include polyesters, polycarbonates, polyamides, polyimides, and epoxy resins.
Unfortunately, conventional thermoset resins do not exhibit the thermal stability, chemical resistance, and low water solubility of the polymeric compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763 prepared from biscyclobutarene monomers. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved thermoset resins derived from cyclobutarenes that exhibit the properties required for demanding applications in the electronics and aerospace industries, as well as other industries where high performance is required.